


Glitter Bath

by wonhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wonhyuk - Freeform, lots of pining, mostly just smut, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhyuk/pseuds/wonhyuk
Summary: Monsta X’s new album Beautiful was to be released but before that could happen the members had to take their promotional photos for the album’s teasers. Add some glitter, bare skin, unquenchable pining, and a bathtub, and it’s the perfection combination for spontaneous romance.





	Glitter Bath

Wonho groaned in bed as he felt something nudge his leg that was hanging out from under the covers. He promptly pulled it back underneath the warmth of his sheets before he was nudged again, waking him from his slumber. The singer rolled his body to the opposite side of the bed and pulled the covers up over himself, attempting to ignore whoever was disturbing his sleep. He groaned in disdain as the light was turned on in the room and he immediately rolled onto his stomach, trying to bury his head underneath his pillow.

“Hyung, wake up. You know we have a photoshoot today,” Kihyun said, nudging Wonho’s leg again.

The blond-haired singer groaned and eventually rolled over, rubbing his eyes at his un-welcomed roommate. “But I’m so tired, Kihyun-ah.”

Kihyun sighed and shook his head, giving Wonho a few reassuring pats on his shoulder. “C’mon, time to get up. I have to wake up Hyungwon.”

Wonho groaned for the fourth time but didn’t protest, swinging his feet around off the bed. He rubbed his eyes again and yawned before forcing himself to stand up and get ready for the day, knowing that he and his members were going to be extremely busy. Still half-asleep, he wandered into the bathroom to brush his teeth, greeting Minhyuk with a drowsy nod. The younger boy greeted him with a smile; his toothbrush hanging out from the corner of his mouth. Minhyuk turned and chuckled lightly before affectionately brushing his hyung’s hair away from his eyes. Wonho smiled softly to the touch as the redhead continued tending to his hair and the elder couldn’t help but laugh.

“You don’t need to do that; I’m going to shower,” Wonho said as he grabbed his toothbrush and applied some toothpaste to it.

Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders with a cheeky smile before he spat out the remains of toothpaste in his mouth and gargled some water. Wonho sighed as he felt the younger’s hand lightly stroke his back before he left the bathroom to let Wonho finish.

Wonho always had a close relationship with Minhyuk since the early days of their debut and as the years passed they’d only grown more attached to each other. Minhyuk had always been affectionate towards every member of their group but their relationship had always been different. It wasn’t until a few weeks ago that Wonho realized how different their relationship truly was when a casual night in his recording studio led to something unexpected.

Wonho wanted to lie to himself and believe that he’d never seen it coming, but after years of Minhyuk’s flirtatious remarks and gestures he couldn’t deny that it had been intentional. The kiss had been real; that he understood, whether he realized it at first or not. When he first felt Minhyuk’s lips pressed against his own, his heart nearly leapt out of his chest and his ears had turned a bright shade of crimson. The younger boy cheesily smirked when he finally pulled away and all Wonho could do was stare dumbfoundedly at him.

Wonho shook his head at the memory, not wanting to distract himself as he had to finish getting ready. He quickly finished brushing his teeth and showered, trying to clean himself as hastily as he could since he knew that he was the slowest member in the dorm. Just as he’d finished, a few knocks on the door informed him that his time was up and he hurriedly dressed and towel dried his hair the best that he could. Soon after he left the dorm with the rest of his members, driving to a nearby location for their album photoshoot.

After arriving to the location the members were quickly ushered into makeup chairs where hair stylists and makeup artists tended to their hair and makeup–each with a different and unique look. Minhyuk sat in a bathrobe as an artist applied glitter to face, neck, and chest; naked from the waist up and not at all uncomfortable about it. Wonho was forced to keep his eyes closed as a different stylist worked on his own makeup but when she finished he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander.

Minhyuk looked absolutely breathtaking. His hair had recently been dyed a bright shade of red which contrasted well with the vibrant speckles of glitter that glistened against his skin. The stylist had applied some on his bangs, ears, and down along his neck; not forgetting to apply it in the crook of his collarbone and then down his arms. As Minhyuk moved the glitter sparkled against his tan flesh and Wonho subconsciously licked his lips.

“How do I look, hyung?” Minhyuk asked, looking back at Wonho with his head cocked to the side.

Wonho’s eyes grew momentarily wide before he realized that he’d been staring. “You look good, Minhyuk. Really good,” he stuttered before averting his gaze.

The red-head chuckled lightly as the makeup artist informed him that he was finished. He promptly got out of the chair and carefully kept his bathrobe wrapped around himself without ruining his body makeup. As a stylist started working on Wonho’s hair Minhyuk gave the elder a small smile before being escorted out of the room. The blond sighed to himself; attempting to suppress the anxious emotions that had riled up inside of him. He had to make it through the day without any mistakes–everything had to be perfect. Their new album was on the line and Wonho would scold himself for an eternity if his photos didn’t come out well because of his idiotic pining.

When his hair and makeup was finally finished Wonho changed into his clothing for the photoshoot. The first outfit consisted of a see-through, white knitted sweatshirt and simple pants. The second was a gold, expensive looking silk shirt decorated with black and emerald patterns. When it came down to it, the clothing he wore didn’t matter because they were going to be wet anyway. As Wonho soon discovered, the theme for his photoshoot involved submerging himself in a bathtub filled with water.

Wonho stared down at the bathtub, hesitant at first to step inside. There was a plethora of people standing a few feet behind him, and although the singer wasn’t as bare as Minhyuk, he’d never experienced a photoshoot like this before. After a few deep breaths he carefully maneuvered inside the tub and sat down, relieved that the water wasn’t too cold. When he felt comfortable enough he fully submerged himself under the water, letting it envelop him entirely. If he had the ability to breathe underwater he gladly would’ve spent the rest of the day like that–numb to the sounds of the world and only bristled by his thoughts. It was pleasant for those few moments until Wonho was forced to resurface and breathe and the photoshoot had to begin.

The singer was happy when the cameras finally stopped shooting and the photographer seemed pleased with the results. Although he was quite content with how it went his mind was elsewhere. He continued to lay in the bathtub as the crew left the area to shoot another member and Wonho laid his head back against the white enamel before letting his body sink deeper. He closed his eyes and sighed, relishing the next few, quiet moments that he had to himself before he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

“You okay, hyung?”

Wonho opened his eyes and looked up at who had approached him–Minhyuk. The red-head was still half naked from his previous photoshoot but he no longer wore a bathrobe to hide his bare torso. The blond felt his ears suddenly grow warm and he abruptly averted his gaze.

“I’m fine, Minhyuk,” Wonho replied, briefly biting on his bottom lip.

“You don’t seem fine,” Minhyuk replied, obviously concerned.

Wonho felt a hand press against his upper arm and he closed his eyes, trying not to let the contact jumble is thoughts. “I just wanted a few moments to myself, is all.”

“Do you want me to go?” Minhyuk asked.

Wonho paused, licking his lips as he mulled it over. He enjoyed Minhyuk’s company more-so than any other member in their group. He had an aura about him that always put Wonho at ease even in the most anxiety-inducing situations, but ever since their kiss nothing was the same. Wonho almost felt like he was a teenager again, becoming nervous over his first high school crush.

“No, you can stay,” he replied, looking up at Minhyuk reassuringly.

The younger smiled and moved over to the side of the tub, running his fingers in the water. “Oh, it’s cold! You’re not cold, are you?”

Wonho shook his head. “It wasn’t cold before. I guess I just got used to it.”

Wonho watched as the glitter from Minhyuk’s hand washed into the water; sparkles glittering on the surface as the water crested. As Minhyuk swirled his hand in the waves more glitter ran off, and Wonho watched as some even got stuck to the side of the bathtub.

“How was your photoshoot?” Wonho asked.

“It was okay. It’s going to take forever for all of this glitter to come off, though. It feels like sand,” Minhyuk replied, ruffling his hair. The action caused glitter to scatter in the air and fall in the bathtub, covering the surface in an even thicker coat of shimmering colors.

Wonho sighed, “Ah, look what you did! Now I’m going to be covered in glitter.”

Minhyuk laughed and abruptly stepped into the bathtub, splashing Wonho as he did so. Wonho shouted in surprise but wasn’t quick enough to escape before the younger boy pulled him into a wet hug, rubbing glitter all over him. Wonho shouted in dismay and laughed as he tried to get away, only becoming more soaked in the process. It was only after Minhyuk managed to smear glitter on Wonho’s shirt, neck, and hair that the redhead finally stopped his onslaught and moved away to admire his handiwork.

Wonho looked across from Minhyuk with a mixture of a smirk and frown on his face; his nose scrunched as he tried to determine his next course of action. Minhyuk grinned from ear-to-ear; his hair how soaked from the water and glitter running off of him and into the tub. Wonho looked down at the surface which now had a silvery film of sparkling colors, as did every part of his own body. He wanted to be annoyed and he also wanted to laugh, but when he looked back at Minhyuk all he could do was swallow the dry spit in his mouth as he was at a loss for words.

Minhyuk might have looked like hot mess at the moment, but to Wonho he was positively beautiful. Every strand of wet, shimmering hair that was stuck to his forehead was a work of art, as was the makeup that ran down his neck and bare chest and mixed into the water. He was so awestruck that he didn’t take notice as Minhyuk closed the gap between them and moved so that he was practically in Wonho’s lap. It was when he felt a submerged hand grasp his thigh that he let out a hitched breath and tried to stop him.

“We can’t–not here,” Wonho stammered, suddenly extremely self conscious.

“Why not? No one’s around,” Minhyuk replied, moving his hand further up Wonho’s thigh.

Wonho bit back a moan as he felt the younger’s hand press against his crotch and the now present erection that throbbed beneath it. Minhyuk carefully moved his hand inside his hyung’s pants and wrapped his hand around his cock, causing Wonho to jerk in the tub from both shock and arousal.

“Minhyuk, are you crazy?” Wonho gasped, looking around sporadically.

“See? No one’s around. They’re shooting Jooheon and Shownu right now,” Minhyuk replied, giving Wonho a firm squeeze.

The blond let out a stifled groan; his hands now gripping the sides of the tub for dear life. Minhyuk bit his lip as he leaned in closer towards his hyung, slowly stroking him underneath the water. Wonho practically gasped as he felt Minhyuk’s lips press against his neck and nip at the skin there; his thumb now sliding over the tip of his cock.

“Minhyuk-ah,” Wonho breathed, his head lulling back in a mixture of anxiety and arousal.

The red-head kissed his way up Wonho’s neck before nipping at his jawline and running his tongue teasingly along his hyung’s lips. A chill ran down Wonho’s spine and he moaned before wrapping a hand around the back of Minhyuk’s neck and pulling him closer so that their lips clashed.

Minhyuk’s lips were wet and sweet, and Wonho wasted no time to explore the other boy’s mouth when his lips parted. The blond kissed slowly and passionately, pulling Minhyuk in closer so that the younger was now in his lap. Turning his head to the side he moaned as their tongues collided, kissing more hastily as the minutes passed. Wonho pulled away to suck on Minhyuk’s bottom lip and the red-head arched his back; his hips grinding down into his hyung’s lap. Wonho groaned in response; pulling away to kiss Minhyuk’s neck despite the glitter still adhered to his skin. He could feel glitter on his lips and sticking to his tongue but he didn’t care–his emotions had gotten the better of him and he wasn’t stopping anytime soon.

Minhyuk moaned and his head fell back as Wonho sucked on his neck; his hands roaming all over the younger boy’s naked torso. He pulled away and kissed Minhyuk hard on the mouth as the redhead continued to grind down in his lap, making the water in the bathtub wash over the sides. Wonho forced himself to pull away from the kiss and momentarily take in his surroundings, knowing that this was probably a terrible idea.

“We can’t do this here,” he repeated, trying to come up with a better solution.

“Mm, why not?” Minhyuk asked, kissing his hyung’s jawline teasingly.

Wonho hastily stood up in the tub, pulling the smaller singer with him. Both wet, half-naked and evidently aroused, they couldn’t wander far without being discovered. Wonho hurriedly scanned the area around them before his his eyes set on something that might be deemed useful for their current predicament. Taking Minhyuk by the wrist, he stepped out of the bathtub and led him cautiously down the hall, pausing to check every room that they passed.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Minhyuk asked.

The elder answered him by letting out a relieved sigh when he found what he’d been looking for and pulled the redhead into the room, closing the door behind them.

“A storage closet?” Minhyuk asked, distaste clearly marked on his face.

“Would you rather have gotten caught?” Wonho asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Minhyuk bit his bottom lip and sauntered over to the other, running his hands along Wonho’s tensed arms.

“No, of course not,” he replied, leaning in to place a kiss on the blond’s jaw.

Wonho relaxed and let his arms drop, running his hands down Minhyuk’s sides before resting on his hips. The red-head stepped closer and kissed his hyung lightly on the mouth; pausing to see how he might react. Wonho wanted nothing more than to take his time with Minhyuk–explore every crevice of his body, but their time was limited and it wouldn’t be long before the crew would be looking for them to continue with the photoshoot. So instead of meeting the other’s lips with soft and affectionate kisses, the elder unexpectedly pulled Minhyuk into a hard, open-mouthed kiss.

The red-head moaned, his back arching as he leaned against his hyung and kissed him back just as passionately. Wonho pulled Minhyuk’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it greedily as Minhyuk teasingly grinded his hips against his hyung. The blond couldn’t help a groan from escaping him as he felt Minhyuk rub up against the aching erection underneath his pants. It only became worse when Minhyuk decided to pull away from the kiss in order to turn around and rub his ass back against his hyung.

“Shit, Minhyuk-ah,” Wonho groaned, now breathing heavily.

Minhyuk didn’t stop rocking his ass back against him as he moved his hands back around himself to grasp Wonho’s hips and pull him closer.

“Do you want me, hyung?” Minhyuk breathed, still intent on teasing his elder.

Wonho’s head rolled back as he rocked his hips back against Minhyuk’s ass, feeling as if he was going to burst right then and there. “There’s nothing I want more,” he replied.

Wonho stopped his movements in order to remove his clothing; tossing his wet shirt and pants somewhere behind him. Only half-clothed, Minhyuk didn’t have to work too hard to remove his garments; his pants and boxer briefs already discarded when Wonho finished. The red-head raised a curious brow as he looked at Wonho, realizing that his hyung hadn’t been wearing boxer briefs during the photoshoot. However, the blond was too preoccupied with pulling Minhyuk into a hungry kiss to notice.

The elder boy pulled Minhyuk close to him as they kissed, letting his hands trail along his back before resting on his small, firm ass. Minhyuk moaned as Wonho gave him a desperate squeeze before turning his attention elsewhere.

“Ah, hyung–” Minhyuk’s breath was caught in his throat as Wonho had suddenly gotten onto his knees and promptly took him into his mouth.

Minhyuk’s hands tangled in his hyung’s hair and he tried not to moan too loudly as Wonho sucked him off, managing to take him fully inside his mouth. Wonho loved the taste of him–sweet and salty and still covered in glitter. He loved how when he ran his tongue along the underside of Minhyuk’s cock the younger boy involuntarily twitched and tugged at his hyung’s hair. He loved how when he pulled away to rub his tongue against the tip of it, Minhyuk practically gasped for breath. He loved the noises that Minhyuk made as he deepthroated him; grasping the red-head firmly by the hips so that he couldn’t go anywhere.

“Hyung, please. I want you,” Minhyuk stammered, trying to pry his hyung’s head away.

The blond finally pulled away, leaving Minhyuk’s cock slick with saliva. He licked his wet lips and looked up at the younger boy. “Are you sure?”

Minhyuk nodded and got onto his knees so that he was level with his hyung and kissed him reassuringly. “Please, I want you. I want it so badly.”

Wonho licked his lips again and nodded to himself. “Okay. I don’t know how we’re going to do this but alright.”

Minhyuk seemed to answer for him as he took two of Wonho’s fingers into his mouth and thoroughly sucked on them, coating them in as much saliva as he could. The corner of Wonho’s mouth twitched as he watched him and a groan escaped from the back of his throat. When Minhyuk finally pulled away Wonho motioned for him to turn around and get on all fours. The younger boy did as he was told without question, positioning himself so that his back was to his hyung and his ass was in the air.

“This is going to hurt, but I’ll be gentle, okay?” Wonho reassured him.

“I know. Please hyung, just do it,” Minhyuk replied.

Resting one hand against Minhyuk’s hip, Wonho positioned himself behind him and pressed a wet finger against his entrance. Minhyuk’s body tensed as Wonho pushed his finger inside; only pausing when he’d slid it in fully.

“I’m okay; keep going,” Minhyuk said.

The blond continued; pulling his finger out and sliding it back in again. After a few times he quickened the pace, watching as Minhyuk’s body became less tense over time. Carefully, Wonho added a second finger, making the red-head hiss in discomfort. He paused before continuing, always waiting for the other singer to let him know when it was okay to continue. After Minhyuk gave a brief nod Wonho pushed both fingers inside, slowly drawing them back out and continuing the process. Eventually Wonho quickened the pace, separating his fingers just enough to stretch him and curling them as he buried them in as far as he could go. The movement made Minhyuk moan; his legs almost giving out from under him.

“Does that feel good?” Wonho asked, repeating the motion a second time.

Minhyuk moaned in response, nodding his head earnestly. “Please hyung, I want you.”

“Not yet,” Wonho replied.

Wonho thrusted his fingers in again to rub against Minhyuk’s prostate, making the younger moan the loudest he had yet. His hyung quickly managed to wrap his other hand around Minhyuk’s mouth to suppress the noise, but the action only made Minhyuk more aroused. Cautiously, Wonho added a third finger and slowly forced them in Minhyuk’s entrance, making the other boy groan beneath Wonho’s palm. He carefully stretched him; only quickening his pace after Minhyuk’s body seemed to relax. With his hand still covering the red-head’s mouth, Wonho pushed his fingers in deeply and teasingly rubbed them against Minhyuk’s prostate, causing the younger boy to let out an agonized moan.

“Are you ready?” Wonho asked.

Minhyuk shook head up and down and could only moan in response since his mouth was still covered. Wonho removed his hand and traced his thumb along Minhyuk’s plump bottom lip as he continued to stretch him. The redhead looked up at his hyung with heavy eyes as he rocked his hips back against the hand that was working him.

“Please hyung, I want you,” he replied, desperately.

Wonho moaned at the response and hastily removed his fingers before positioning himself behind him. Wrapping his hands around Minhyuk’s hips, he pulled the younger boy closer before quickly spitting into his hand and coating his throbbing erection with more saliva. Carefully, he pressed up against Minhyuk’s entrance and slowly pushed inside, causing the younger boy to tense up as he did so. Wonho couldn’t help himself as he closed his eyes and he let out a low audible moan, trying not to move too fast as he carefully pushed fowards until he was fully inside. He waited for a few agonizing moments until Minhyuk’s body relaxed, cautiously pulling out before thrusting in again.

The second time was even worse than the first, and Wonho bit his lip trying not to spill his load too soon. Minhyuk was so tight and felt so good around him and he would gratefully pound him into oblivion if the other boy asked him too.

As Minhyuk’s body became more and more relaxed Wonho’s movements became faster, snapping the red-head’s hips back against him after each thrust. Minhyuk’s breaths had become ragged as he rocked his hips back against his hyung, moaning loudly as Wonho’s cock thrusted against his prostate. Again, Wonho was forced to abruptly cover the younger boy’s mouth because he seemed to have no control over the noises emitting from him. This only made Minhyuk rock back against his hyung more eagerly, thrusting his hips backwards as Wonho snapped his forwards. Skin slapped against skin, and what had once been wet from water was now coated in sweat.

Minhyuk writhed beneath his hyung, moaning underneath the hand that covered his mouth and snapping his hips back earnestly. Wonho’s movements became more and more erratic as he thrusted in and out of the other singer; burying his cock as far as it could go.

“Minhyuk-ah, I’m so close,” Wonho groaned, pulling the red-head’s hip back against him after another sharp thrust.

Minhyuk came right before Wonho did, moaning into Wonho’s hand as he spilled his load underneath them. Wonho followed soon after, burying his cock deep inside Minhyuk’s ass as he came. Minhyuk collapsed onto the floor, bringing Wonho down on top of him and groaning from the weight of the other. Wonho carefully pulled out of the other and fell onto the floor beside him, still breathing heavily.

Wonho tried to catch his breath as he looked at Minhyuk, admiring his tan, sweat-slicked skin and all of the glitter still attached to it. He couldn’t stifle a laugh and Minhyuk hit his shoulder playfully, assuming that he was making fun of him.

“What’s so funny, huh?” Minhyuk asked, laughing softly.

“You’re still covered in glitter,” Wonho replied, grinning cheesily.

Minhyuk chuckled, “So are you!”

Wonho looked down at himself, laughing at how his pale skin sparkled from all the glitter adhered to him. Not at all annoyed by it, the singer pulled Minhyuk into an affectionate kiss; both of them still laughing as their lips touched.

 


End file.
